For NAND-type flash memory and other nonvolatile storage devices in the related art, miniaturization of memory cells can increase the storage density. However, the miniaturization of conventional memory cells is nearing its limit due to technological restrictions of lithographic patterning technology.
Research is being carried out on molecular memory using resistance varying-type molecular chains as the storage elements. The resistance varying-type molecular chains are molecules that have electrical resistance values which change when subjected to an input of an electric signal. As molecules are generally small in size, it is possible to significantly miniaturize the memory cells. However, as the memory cells are miniaturized, the leakage current of the memory cell portion relatively increases, which is undesirable.